


Baby?!

by Ballum_19



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Chandler Bing, Bisexual Joey Tribbiani, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: Chandler and Joey hook up in London instead of Monica and ChandlerA few weeks later Chandler finds out something shocking...
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why i chose to write this, but I love Joey and chandler so why not haha.

Chandler stared down at the pregnancy test, his mind racing. Was this really happening? Or was this just a dream? He’d slept with Joey when they were in London. It didn’t mean to happen, but he just couldn’t resist Joey. Everything about him made Chandler just melt.

But now things were bad, Chandler was sat on the toilet holding a positive pregnancy test. This meant he was carrying Joey’s baby. Oh god. Chandler was freaking out, was he ready for this sort of commitment? What would Joey think? Would he want this too?

Joey wasn’t the type to really settle down, especially settling down with a baby. Chandler couldn’t get rid of it, no, this was his baby. His own flesh and blood. Sure the baby was a surprise but this didn’t have to change anything between them right?

Chandler heard the door slam, that meant Joey was home. Shit. Chandler wrapped the test in tissue paper and hid it in the bin.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Oh...uh yeah everything is good.”

Joey didn’t look convinced, “you sure buddy? Look is it about London? I mean it was good and everything, and I really enjoyed it. But I just don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. Just a one time thing ya know”

Chandler wasn’t exactly heartbroken by what Joey had said, but it hurt none the less. Was Chandler that bad? I mean for it to be a one time thing that meant Joey hadn’t really enjoyed it.

Chandler had always knew he was bisexual, but he preferred women. But Joey was different than other guys, sure Ross was attractive, but he would never want to sleep with him.

“Yeah just a one time thing”

Joey smiled and hugged Chandler

“Glad you’re okay buddy, maybe we should order a pizza and watch some TV”

Chandler was actually feeling very nauseous but he didn’t want to upset Joey.

“Sure thing man”

“Also this doesn’t have to change our friendship does it?”

Chandler thought for a moment, this was going to change everything. A baby would really change everything.

“No of course not, let’s just move on from that”

Joey smiled “okay good”


	2. Telling Monica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica finds out about Chandler’s pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope people will like this story

Chandler was at Monica’s apartment, he just didn’t want to be around Joey at the moment. They hadn’t fallen out or anything. But it was just awkward, I mean chandler was carrying Joey’s baby around in him. 

“What’s up chandler I mean really, you haven’t been acting yourself recently?”

“Honestly Mon, it’s nothing to worry about”

Monica didn’t look convinced

“Is this something to do with Joey?”

Chandler was freaking out, he felt like he was going to be sick, and not because of the pregnancy.

“How did you guess?”

“Because I can read you like a book, so what’s really going on?”

Chandler sighed, he had to tell someone. He knew it was best to tell someone he could really trust

“Fine, me and Joey hooked up in London, and a few weeks ago I find out I’m pregnant”

Monica hugged him, it was a good feeling to finally let someone know

“Have you been to a doctor yet?”

“Not yet, it’s been a lot to process”

“I could go with you, I mean if you want to”

Chandler smiled, “yeah okay, but please just keep this between me and you. I really don’t want the others finding out, not yet”

“Don’t worry, this is a big deal. But chandler you have to tell Joey at some point you know. I mean what happens when you give birth? I mean what happens when the baby looks a lot like Joey? What then?”

Chandler really hadn’t thought about that, he casually rubbed his stomach.

“I will tell him, but I just need time. I mean yeah we hooked up, but I don’t want to make a big deal out of this”

“A baby is a big deal chandler, it’s going to change your life”

That was the bit chandler was scared about, this little baby was going to change his life forever


	3. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler goes for his first ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone is enjoying this story? Like I’m not sure if it’s any good. 
> 
> I’d just like a little bit of feedback 💕

It had been a week since Chandler had told Monica, he had booked the appointment for today. To say the least he was very scared, this was the first time he was going to see his and Joey’s baby. He just wished Joey was going too, but he just couldn’t tell him yet. 

Chandler knew he had to tell Joey sooner or later, Monica was right. This was a big deal, Joey had the right to know he was going to be a father, but he wouldn’t even know where to begin. How do you tell someone you’re pregnant with their baby? Especially since it was a one time thing, this makes things even more difficult.

Chandler sighed and rubbed his face, he was feeling really sick, the morning sickness was a bitch to deal with. He ran to the bathroom, bringing up his stomachs contents with him.

Joey banged on the door

“Hey Chandler you okay in there?”

“Uh...yeah I’m fine, just ate something bad I guess”

Joey came in

“Chandler you’ve been puking every morning this week? Are you sure everything is okay?”

“I...uh”

“Shouldn’t you go see a doctor?”

“I...uh yeah I’ve booked an appointment for today?”

“Want me to come with you?”

Oh god no, I mean yes Chandler did want Joey to come but he couldn’t. Imagine finding out about the baby at the actual appointment.

“No i’m good, but uh I promise to keep you updated”

“Okay well have fun I guess”

“Uh thanks, see you later” 

* * *

Chandler and Monica sat outside the doctors office, Chandler was nervous, what if there was something wrong with his and joeys baby? 

“You’ll be fine Chandler, and your baby will be too. I mean you’re young.”

“Yeah you’re right, I’m just nervous” 

“Mr Bing?” 

This was it, there was no turning back now

Chandler sat down on the table, Monica sitting in the chair beside him

“So I hear you’re pregnant, congratulations. Would you have any idea of how far along you might be?”

“Um I’m not too sure, maybe around seven weeks?

“How about you lay back and we’ll do a scan of the baby”

Chandler laid back and did as he was told, he lifted his shirt up above his stomach.

“Now this might be a little cold”

The doctor squirted the gel onto Chandler’s stomach

“Geez you weren’t kidding about the cold thing huh?”

Monica smiled trying so hard not to laugh

“Oh ha ha very funny”

The doctor placed the transducer on the gel and began moving it around. The screen sprang to life with a picture of his baby, the beautiful sound of his baby’s heartbeat filled the room

“Oh wow, you hear that Chandler, that’s your baby’s heartbeat”

“I know it’s so beautiful”

“I’m just going to print out the pictures, I’ll be back in a minute”

Chandler wiped the gel off his stomach, he stared at the screen.

“What are you staring at?”

“I can’t see it”

“You can’t see your baby?”

“Well duh, where is it?”

“It’s right there”

“Ohhhh there it is”

Chandler said while squinting his eyes

“You still can’t see it can you?”

“Not one tiny bit”


	4. Ultrasound picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey finds an ultrasound picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying this fic

Joey was in the kitchen making breakfast, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It hadn’t been there before, maybe he shouldn’t go snooping, it was something private of Chandler’s. It wouldn’t hurt if he just took a peek. 

Joey lifted the picture up, was this what he thought it was? An ultrasound picture? What was chandler doing with an ultrasound picture? Did he knock some random girl up?!

He had to talk to someone other than chandler about this.

“Joey what is it?”

“I found an ultrasound picture, and it’s not mine! So who’s is it”

Everyone looked shocked, Chandler panicked. This wasn’t how Joey was supposed to find out.

“Well it’s not mine”

“Phoebe?”

“How could it be me? I just had three!”

“So that just leaves Monica?”

“Don’t be looking at me, I’m not pregnant, in fact I’m actually on my-“

“Do not finish that sentence!”

Chandler was freaking out, what if everyone found out that he was pregnant, moreover what if Joey found out.

“Chandler do you know anything about this?”

“I...uh...no no, I don’t know anything about it”

Monica looked over at chandler

“Ha I saw that look! Monica, is chandler the father of your baby?”

Without hesitation chandler took his chance

“Yes! Me and Monica had sex and now she’s pregnant. Happy now”

Monica looked like she wanted to kill chandler

“Monica?”

Monica sighed she didn’t want to let chandler down

“Yes I’m pregnant it’s Chandler’s”

Ross came over and hugged her

“Oh my god my little sister is going to be a mom!”

“Yeah I’m gonna be a mom! I’m gonna be a mom!”

“Okay Monica can we calm down”

“What’s there to calm down about! You’re gonna be a dad buddy!”

Chandler felt sick, and yes he knew it wasn’t because he was pregnant. But this was the best he could come up with, and when the baby was born him and Monica could raise the child together, what else could he do?

* * *

Everyone had left, it was just Monica and chandler

“Why did you tell everyone I was pregnant!”

“Because it was the easiest thing to do at the time! I wasn’t thinking!”

“Well what happens when you get all big and round and I don’t huh?”

“Uh...I could just say I’m fat”

“And what about me when I don’t actually grow a baby bump?”

“We could buy a fake baby bump, it’s not like we’re actually faking a pregnancy here, the baby will still be born. It’ll just come out of me instead”

“Yes well what about when you go into labour?”

“Ohhh”

“Uh huh, chandler this has gone too far, we can’t pretend I’m pregnant. You’re going to have to tell everyone that you are”

“Can we not just pretend you are until I’m ready”

“Chandler this could bite you back in the ass, what about when Joey finds out the truth. He’ll be devastated. At the end of the day this is still his baby”

Chandler sighed, he didn’t know what to do, well except run to the bathroom. This was the worst thing about being pregnant. 

“Okay fine we’ll pretend I’m pregnant until you’re ready, but chandler this is going to get messy.”

“I know, I know. But I’m just not ready, I guess I’ll be more ready when I grow bigger I don’t know”

“Well we best go shopping for a fake baby bump then”

“But can I try it on first?”

Monica laughed 

“Why? So you wanna see what you’ll look like in a few months”

“Do you want me to barf all over you?”

“No...”

“Good, now let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
